The present invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a gaming steering wheel convertible between single-turn and multi-turn modes of operation.
Heretofore, gaming steering wheels for PC/Console gaming or the like are limited in operation to rotational angles much less than 360 degrees in both clockwise and counterclockwise directions combined. A rotational range of within 360° limits the steering wheel to a single turn. It is advantageous to provide a multi-turn steering wheel operable beyond the 360° limit. Limitations of previous steering wheels to a single-turn mode of operation are mechanical, electrical, electromechanical, software/firmware, and game design in nature.